


Snowstorm

by Moit



Category: The Faculty
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-13
Updated: 2010-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-29 18:00:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3905584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moit/pseuds/Moit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The backseat of the GTO isn't exactly made for sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowstorm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [addie71](https://archiveofourown.org/users/addie71/gifts).



> For [](http://addie71.livejournal.com/profile)[addie71](http://addie71.livejournal.com/)

“Ow!”

“Fuck!”

“Zeke—”

“This ain’t working.”

“This is still nice,” Casey said, settling himself across Zeke’s lap and breathing in the scent of his sweat-damp skin. The inside of the GTO was surprisingly warm, despite the cold outside. He shifted his hips and felt the tip of Zeke’s cock slip between his cheeks.

“Mmm.” Zeke rocked his hips up. “This could work.”

Casey reached behind himself and guided Zeke back inside his body. Zeke groaned as Casey’s thighs met his hips. The couple didn’t even notice it start to snow—they were too busy working up a storm themselves.


End file.
